


DC Comics Drabbles/Ficlets

by tyl7897



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Shark Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Just a series of drabbles or ficlets set in the DC Comics.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark
Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824634
Kudos: 20





	DC Comics Drabbles/Ficlets

Memories was brought up when King Shark saw his ex, John Constantine fighting them with the Justice League and the Suicide Squad with a misunderstanding. Luckily, they were not fighting each other but they both smiled at each other. John winked at him like when he did a helpful spell on him. It was until later when he found out his bomb in his head was deactivated and ran away.

Shark found John and as a thank you, had sex with no strings attached but John did a spell when they were together as no human can take his two shark cocks but still could go wild. John insisted he can feel all of it, but Shark wanted it to be natural. After some amazing sex, Shark went away to the sea. There he found a shaman who served his dad. He gave him an amulet that one someone who truly loves him touches it, they will become like them, a humanoid shark. Shark thanked him and went to find John again.

He found John with Zatanna, he liked her but was John’s current lover and was jealous. Once John was alone, he revealed himself to John. 

“Heya Hammy, look I’m with Zatanna now,” John said.

“I know but wanted to give you this to remember me by,” Shark said handing the amulet to John.

John took it and immediately felt hot, “Bollocks, what is this Hammy?”

Shark felt remorse as his love was in pain, “I’m sorry, I’ll fix it.” 

He tried to take the amulet from John but stopped as John relaxed, “Shite Hammy, this actually feels great.”

John grew taller and more muscular, his skin becoming bluer like King Shark. His clothes ripped revealing his very muscular body and his two new cocks. He let out a roar as he pulled Shark into a kiss. They did not hold back, destroying the bed and the room and John not using magic at all. 

John left Zatanna and joined King Shark, eventually becoming husbands and one of the most powerful couples in the world.


End file.
